


Desire

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal, M/M, No shame, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home to a nice, naked, Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Dick was just so horny. Jason was off world with Roy and the antihero wouldn’t be back for another day. It’s been a week since Dick has been touched, and that’s far too long for his taste. He needs to be touched. His manhood has been begging for some, and he can’t help it. 

The night before Jason was suppose to come home, Dick gave into his desires, yanking down his pants and stroking himself with a moan. He grabbed the lube by the nightstand and warmed it up in his palm before setting a faster tempo. Rolling onto his knees and groaning, his free hand reached behind himself, the slick finger nudging his entrance with a whine. Slipping it in, he fucked himself with that and jacked off at the same time, all the while thinking about Jason. 

He thought about how hot Jason was. When Jason slept with him, it was like football. A lot of touching, tackling, and yelling. He remembered Jason’s rough, warm hands roaming over his body. Then his cock. Oh his cock. It was so fat and long and he loved it when Jason stretched him wide open with it. 

Dick panted, and reached into the nightstand once more for something. He pulled out some anal beads, coated them in lube, then one by one inserted them into his ass with a needy moan. He was working in the last bead when he felt hands on his hips. Rough, warm hands. The smell of cigarettes and leather. 

“Jason,” Dick panted, looking up at the smirking man with pleasant surprise and a feral smile. “You’re home early.”

“The mission didn’t take as long as we thought it would. I’m glad it didn’t, otherwise I would’ve missed this little show.” Jason licked his lips, shrugging off his jacket. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

“I can tell.” The antihero bent down for a steamy kiss that made them both lose their train of thought for a moment. “Let me help you with that.” Jason murmured, reaching for the last bead and sliding it in. 

“Oh Jason.” Dick moaned. “I just want you in me.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” He chuckled darkly then slipped off his pants and positioned himself behind Dick. Carefully, he pulled out the beads then slicked his cock with the lube. 

“Ready?”

Dick answered with a high pitched whine, shoving his hips back a few inches. Jason took that as a yes and slid in, groaning at the tight heat. Jesus. Jason began semi-slowly, not wanting to hurt Dick. When he took Jason smoothly, he quickened up the tempo and began pounding harder and faster, letting loose all the desire and lust from the past week of not being able to touch Dick. 

“Dick,” moaned Jason, hands gripping his hips hard enough that there might be some bruises. Every thrust he made, Dick let out a noise of some sort that made his balls ache. 

After a good five minutes of utter, merciless pounding, Dick gasped out, “I’m gonna cum. Oh God.” His head bowed, Dick pumped his cock a few times then he came all over the sheets. Watching that made Jason loose it. He came with a strangled shout inside of Dick, vision whitening out briefly. Carefully, he pulled out and laid down by Dick. 

“I missed you too.” Jason murmured.


End file.
